Darkest Hour
by katsomething
Summary: Hang on and be strong, I am right here for you.
1. One

**Yes yes, well this is my first attempt at writing, so don't expect pure amazing-ness. Hopefully you enjoy it and hopefully you can review. Anyway, merry Christmas and happy New year.**

**Peace,**

**Kat**

_When you're like a single flower,_

_whose colors have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on, and be strong_

Troy Bolton was one of those people who needed their sleep.

He could not function properly and his moods were always crabby and irritated the day after a night of tossing and turning. Unfortunately for Troy this happened frequently.

He couldn't sleep. He counted sheep, looked at the walls, and listened to his Ipod. He just could not sleep. Not even the incessant staring at his photograph propped up on his bedside table of his girlfriend lulled him to sleep. Frustrated and tired from the minimal hours of sleep, Troy rose from his bed and made his way slowly down the stairs of his house, careful not to trip and fall on his face due to the dim early morning light carefully igniting each step. He glanced at the wooden clock mounted on the pale yellow walls, squinting his eyes in order to make vision of the time. The clock read three thirty AM and he sighed, irritated in response. The moon was still high in the sky and the driveway was the furthest his eyes would allow him to see. The fridge was basically empty so Troy settled for leaning against the marble bench top drinking the orange juice. If his mother was awake, he would have been in trouble for this act. Luckily she wasn't. Moments passed before he came back to his senses and realized he should attempt the inevitable again, in hope that his brain could function properly in the morning.

Something was making an annoying sound. He couldn't quite figure out what just yet, but something was disturbing Troy's much needed slumber. He reached his hand out and felt around his bed table for the alarm, but at that same moment he realized it wasn't the alarm. "Shit!" He thought as he snatched his cell and fumbled to open it and accept the call.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Good morning!" It was her. Her voice bubbly and bright, enough to make anyone want to leap out of bed and smile. His mood certainly brightened.

"Oh hey Gabbie," he still struggled, trying to shake the rest of the sleepiness from his voice.

"Your still meeting me at 5?" She smiled on the other line, remembering the promise Troy had made to take her to a movie and then for dinner, just the two of them.

"Uh." That wouldn't be the answer she would be hoping for. He thought quickly and changed his tone, "Of course, I am picking you up at 4.45 so you don't have to drive."

"Just checking." She chuckled and he smiled faintly.

"Hey look, I have to go but I will see you then okay?" He hoped she wasn't worried, "I love you."

"Sure, I will see you then Bolton. Love you more." Gabriella placed the phone down and shook off his mood to being caused by lack of sleep, knowing just what he was like without it. Turning her attention to her bed that was crowed with assorted dresses and skirts she smiled at her self.

**DARKEST HOUR DARKEST HOUR DARKEST HOUR**

Gabriella wasn't one of those girls who liked to get dressed up. She was not over the top like her friend Sharpay who could easily spend a light year in front of a mirror trying different hairstyles or hours huffing and puffing over which outfit to wear. Of course, she put effort in to what she wore, and her appearance but unlike Sharpay she didn't cry over no mascara or think an outfit worn twice was a disaster. However, tonight she wanted to make sure she looked pretty, tonight she wanted to be sure her boyfriend would think she looked gorgeous. It had been a while since her and Troy had gone out together. With the senior year filled with endless occasions and finals to study for, it was getting harder and harder to find time for each other. Therefore, Gabriella promised she would make this date the best it could be, starting with choosing an outfit and fixing the pile of straw that was supposed to be called her 'hair.'

"Mom!" She called from her bedroom, "mom can I use your curling iron?"

There was silence for a moment, her mother obviously deciding whether she would allow her daughter to use the expensive iron.

"Sure honey, just make sure you put it back." She soft voice spoke, drifting as she walked further down the hallway. "And don't forget, I'm heading out tonight for that dinner, so you need to take a key with you and lock up before you go."

"You're leaving now?" Gabriella wondered as she looked down at her cell phone that read three PM, then continued to brush through her hair.

Her mom popped her head through the door, "pre drinks." She smiled, "I'm meeting Cassie." Her voice sounded rushed, as if she was already late. It sounded like her mom.

Gabriella turned her head to talk to her, but she was already gone.

"Have fun with Troy, Love you." She was definitely already heading for the front door, her voice fading into the empty house.

"I will - " She began before laughing at the the realization that she was already gone. Her attention turned back to her mirror, as she picked the mascara as she began to apply it to her long dark eyelashes, remembering Sharpay's world famous tip she had given her to help her achieve longer lashes.

Her body jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door, and she ran quickly down the stairs and hall to reach the door, focusing on not tripping and falling flat on her face and confused as it wasn't time for Troy to be picking her up yet. She reached the door and opened it was great force, worried that she may have scared whoever was waiting on the other side. When it did open a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Daniel!" She cried, hugging him tightly and then taking a step back, to look him up and down. Daniel had been her neighbor since she had moved and they had become close friends, spending afternoons chatting and laughing at jokes only the two of them understood.

"You have grown, Dan." She breathed, still excited. "Whe-when did you get back!" Her eyes trailed down his chest which was covered in a neatly fitting white shirt, then back up to his eyes – a deep brown color with dark eye lashes just like her own. His hair had definitely grown to, the once short spikey dark hair was now longer and more full.

"A couple of minutes ago -actually- mom told me to go say hey before bringing in the luggage." He replied, his voice just as she had remembered it.

"Wow! So how was Europe, then?" She now leaned against the door, and the two chatted for a while before Gabriella remembered the time.

"Dan, it's so good to see you again! But I have to go – get ready, uh date with Troy tonight." She smiled as she spoke his name, butterflies looming the walls of her stomach.

"Yeah sure!" He beamed, "you do look great by the way."

She blushed, and then tried to hide her growing redness of her face.

"Thanks D."

"Have fun tonight G."

They both laughed an awkward chuckle before she shut the door and headed back up the stairs and down the hallway to continue getting ready. It was four thirty before she knew it, and her excitement grew with each tick of the second hand.

At five thirty PM, however, her excitement began to fade. Troy was never late, and now he was over 45 minutes late. It wasn't like him at all. She waited, seated on her couch that overlooked her driveway. "Any minute," she told her self, "any minute now his car will drive up and he will have a great excuse." Six o'clock came and she couldn't wait any longer. Frustrated and annoyed she reached for her cell and decided to phone him. He didn't answer. Worry replaced her frustration and she began pacing. She called again, and again, and again.

The house felt so empty, the sun began to set and she patted her dress and her hair, trying to stay sane. She attempted to keep breathing at a normal pace but her breaths became shaky and short. She called once more, hoping for an answer, hoping for anything. Just as a single tear threatened to fall in anger and anxiety, a knock at the large front door broke the silence.


	2. Two

**Hola people,**

**Ok so I am beginning to be interested myself by this story. When I first started writing it I had a plan, and now...well...that plan has changed a lot. However, I hope you like it and everything. And perhaps you could be kind enough to review :) I would be forever grateful.**

**Anyway, special mention to Jess for reading this and helping me with ideas and advice, I owe you Jessica L. **

**Enjoy,**

**Kat**

_When you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_Just hang on._

Her heart raced and she opened the large door with amazing speed, blinking furiously to fight back tears. There he stood, the dark circles visible under his sleepy eyes pointing out his tiredness. His clothes were creased and rather daggy looking – so unlike him. Gabriella suddenly felt so over dressed, so stupid for spending the time on her hair, for applying the make up over her face and spending the numerous hours on picking the perfect outfit. Brief anger pulsed through her veins, as they stood in silence for a few moments. She wasn't too sure if he held his hand out for her, the world seemed underwater and she couldn't feel much more than anger.

"Your-your late." She spat out, her tone too bitter for her liking. "And, I got all dressed up for you, Troy." She sighed quickly, aware of her shaking voice and trembling lip. Looking down at her clothes, remembering how long it took to pick out her current outfit more tears threatened to fall, she raised her shaking hand and wiped the tiny droplets away from her eyes.

"My dad needed me to fill out some forms." The tone came out in just a whisper. He bit his lip, and looked up almost afraid to see what was in her eyes. Afraid of what she might say next.

"For what?" Her eyes met his, "basketball." Sarcasm hinted at her voice and she scoffed.

"No.." He wasn't looking at her, it was obvious he was trying not to.

"Basketball _colleges?_" She retorted. Her cheeks were flushed as embarrassment came upon her.

"Gab. I'm so sorry I am late." He reached his hand up to stroke the side of her face, his thumb wiping the wet spot beneath her delicate eyelashes.

"An hour and a half. You didn't – you didn't even answer my calls." She held his hand for a brief second before pulling it away from her face. "You didn't even bother to call me yourself!"

"I.." It was true, he had nothing to say to that. He couldn't make up a lie, and there was nothing else to say. "I have dinner reservations."

Gabriella took a step back, tensing her body and pulling her arms straight to her side. "I don't know whats wrong with you." A calm tone came to her voice, surprising the both of them.

"Gab. Look, I am sorry. I love you." It almost sounded like a questions and it upset her. He offered a half smile, his eyes still as dull as they had been when he arrived.

"Do you?" She kept her face plain, trying to show no emotion, just as he was. She nodded her head, almost like she was talking to herself and then took another step backwards, shutting the door slowly in front of him.

She didn't hear his footsteps leave her porch, she wasn't sure if she heard anything at all. The moment she had shut the door on her boyfriend's face was the moment she felt horrible about what she had done.

He stood there in the dark, with just the dim light of the streetlights lighting up the view for him. He hated himself for his behaviour and he needed to make it up to her immediately. However, his thoughts were clouded and his brain was speeding through numerous thoughts. Turning around, he made his way back onto her lawn where the bouquet of roses lay that he was planning on giving her lay. Without thinking, he kicked them out of his way grunting and then sighing. His hands covered his face and he couldn't feel anything but emptiness and exhaustion.

On the couch, she hugged the pillow tight to her chest feeling the once perfectly applied mascara cascade down her flushed cheeks. She had felt so stupid, for thinking tonight would be any different, for thinking that tonight maybe he wouldn't mess up. Her familiar ringtone interrupted her thoughts, she glanced at the screen and ignored the call, she did not feel like talking to Taylor right now. All she would receive would be a big bag of "I told you so's," and that was not what she needed.

Her feet stumbled in the dark, as she made her way up to her bedroom. Her vision was still annoyingly blurred and she fumbled with the handle of her door. Her brain was definitly not thinking straight at the moment. She went straight to her bed and collapsed into a pit of sobs, until finally she attempted to steady her breathing and clear her mind, reminding herself of what had just happened. A noise through the silence captured her attention and her head turned out towards the windows. There he stood, pain lurking out of his eyes, his hands clasped together and held in front of him. It looked as if he had been crying, but she wasn't quite sure, she needed to be closer to him. Gabriella didn't hesistate as she walked towards her French doors and opened them slowly, becoming fully aware of how cold the evening had become. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, they just looked at eachother, both thinking their own thoughts.

"If we were in kindergarten, and I told you I didn't like your crayon or your picture you had spent so long drawing, would you forgive me? Or if I didn't show up to a play date we had planned for months because my dad couldn't get me their own time, would you forgive me?"

Her eyes searched his for the emotions he was feeling, "Troy," she cleared her throat to make sure her voice was stable enough to speak. "What does that have to do with us-"

"Kindergarten Gabi, don't you remember?" He grabbed her elbows, and looked down at her.

"But what abou-"

"We can start over, we can do it all again." He was becoming more demanding with his tone until it softened down to just a whisper, "I can try harder," his voice almost cracked and his eyes were filled with emotion, pleading her to give him another chance.

This time Gabriella was the one who raised her hand to caress his cheek, sighing loudly then lowering it back down to her side. "We're not in kindergarten anymore Troy," her eyes darted around along her street, looking for anywhere to look other than his eyes. "We're in highschool, and I am sick of the chances." Again, she sighed, "you just – you need to grow up."

"I can make it up to you..." He snaked his arms around her waist, attempting to pull her closer to his body but she used her own hands to break free from his loose hold.

"Thats the thing," underneath everything she was feeling, she was sure she felt her eyes becoming moist, "I am not sure you can."

"Of course I can, I didn't get my sleep last night. Don't throw us away like this, don't throw two years away..." His eyes were now more demanding than she had ever seen and it worried her. He reached out for her and it broke her heart to have to refuse his arms, the arms she had become to accustomed to.

"Gabriella." Her name sent a wave of pain through her, he only ever spoke her full name when he was upset or angry. However, it was the last word he spoke that she remembered hearing before shutting the door on him for the second time that night. This time, it was more intensely painful. Once again, she collapsed on her bed in a breakout of sobs, waiting for sleep to come so she wouldn't have to endure the pain that followed from her decision.

Troy stood on her balcony for several moments, telling himself she would open the door and they would both apologize but that moment never came. She never re-opened the door, he never apologized and neither did she. Instead he climbed down her old tree and back onto her lawn and made his way for the road. Throwing one the remaining red rose, from the bouquet onto the street, he started up his engine and sped off, not looking back.

_Let it go with the wind as time passes us by,_

_and know that your allowed to cry._

To be honest, Gabriella wasn't quite sure how much time passed as she lay there, incredibly still. The only movement she made was the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. It seemed impossible for her to sleep, so she settled for just lieing there. Eventually the silence broke as she awoke to her home phone ringing. She jumped, and pulled herself from her tear stained pillow and stumbled towards the bedroom door, trying to figure out what time it was. Her paced fastened at the realization that the phone would stop ringing soon. She reached for the handset and cleared her throat to talk.

"Hello, Gabriella speaking." Her voice hit her, hoarse and dry from all the tears.

A split second passed, the second hand ticked and her whole world changed. Her heart fell from her chest, and the phone dropped to the floor. The next minute, her body was on the floor too, the cold tiles cradeling her pale face.


End file.
